Weasel in Love
by dalejrgurl008
Summary: After meeting their new publicist, one Weasel's life will be changed forever!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first I'm in the Band fanfic. I have another story that I am working on the is currently on hiatus. So Please review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions that you may have I will accept . Enjoy! Also I don't own I'm in the Band. Just Kylie and a couple other OC's.

~_Ms. Jameston, Mr. Valentine is on Line 4 for you.~_

Kylie Jameston rolled her eyes. It was almost time to go for the day and here her boss was calling . She figured is was some stupid errand that he was just too lazy for. She thought that the Publicist career front would be an exciting one, however, all she had seen was the inside of the local Dry Cleaners and Starbucks for Mr. Valentine. Cautiously she picked up the phone,.

"Yes, Mr. Valentine?"

"Kylie! Just the girl I was looking for! Listen I know you've been here for a while. How would like your first client?" Kylie was shocked! Finally, after all this time she was finally getting the recognition she deserved.

"Well Yes Sir I would Love-"

"Great! Just what I wanted to hear! Listen I know that you are getting ready to leave for the day, So I'm sending your client to your house tonight at 6 for dinner. Don't ruin this for yourself!"

"But-"

""No Buts kid!, Ciao!" And with that, Mr. Valentine hung up on the other end. Tonight? At six? She glanced at the clock, only 2 hours to get ready. She quickly gathered her things and ran out the door.

"Oh man this is so exciting! I can't believe we finally got ourselves a manager! Now we can get all the gigs we want!" exclaimed an excited 15-year-old Tripp Campbell. He was sitting shot gun in the Iron Weasel Band Van across from the heart throb lead singer, Derek Jupiter. Derek laughed at Tripp's enthusiasm.

"Kid, within a few weeks, Iron Weasel will be back on top! All thanks to you, of course!"

"So do rock stars regualarlly meet their publicist at their houses?"

"Not usually, but hey who cares?" The band van pulled up outside a tranquil suburban house. After slapping and farting to wake Burger and Ash, the four Weasels headed towards the front door. "Alright Lads, remember, this is our big break that we've been waiting for. So don't ruin it!"

"By ruin do you mean, eating all of the food ruin?" asked Burger. Derek and Tripp just stared at him for a moment. "What? A Guys gotta eat don't he?"

"OOoOOoOoo!" All eyes turned to Ash. "Can I ring the door bell? I like that one's that light up!"

Kylie raced around to put the finishing touches on her hair when she heard the door bell. With a big sigh, she raced down the hall towards the front door. She opened the door, eyes open wide. In front of her was a brown haired teenager, an overweight Blonde, and man who looked like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket. Then she met eyes with the wavy haired, tall, Britian. She felt her heart begin to race. It wasn't unitil the teen spoke up that she realized she had been staring.

"Uh, Ms. Jameston?"

"Y-Yes that's me!" She quickly regained her composure " And let me guess, you're my new clients."

"That we are! Iron Weasel at your service ma'am!" exclaimed Burger.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you. Come on in!" She ushed the rock band into her home. She couldn't believe it! Iron Weasel was in her house! She hoped that the ideas she had for them worked out. They set down and began discussing the future plans of Iron Weasel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I'm going to try my best to update as often as I can. I lost my motivation with the story for a bit, but I have it back and I plan to finish it. Thanks to those who put the story on alert and who reviewed last time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the Band... Disney does.**

* * *

Kylie closed the door behind Iron Weasel and smiled. Her first meeting with her new clients had been an interesting one to say the least. She began tidying up around the house when the door bell rang. Looking at her watch, she walked up to the door, half prepared to slap whoever it was for coming over so late. That was until she locked eyes, yet again, with Derek.

"Sorry Love, forgot the keys to our van"

"OH! Hey it's ok come on-… Did you just call me love?"

"Oh, sorry. Force of habit I reckon. After all we Jupiter's can't help ourselves around gorgeous women" He smirked at her. She returned the smirk realizing that he was getting awful cocky with her. She watched as he came in, grabbed his keys and walked back up to the door. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Until we see each other again, Love" and with that he placed a kiss upon the back of her hand. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"You mean until 10 am tomorrow right?"

"Hopefully sooner than that." He gave her a wink and walked out the door. She closed the door behind him and sighed. She had heard all about his charms and knew to be very cautious around him. After all he was her client; they had to stay strictly professional. Still, she couldn't get rid of the smile on her face.

The next morning at work was a bit interesting. Her best friend, Roxy, was hounding her for any details that she could give her about the band. She had always been obsessed with Iron Weasel, and now that Kylie was their publicist, nothing was going to stop her until she married one of them. Kylie tried her best to ignore her friend by keeping busy with paper work but, she just wouldn't get the hint.

"Rox, please…."

"No! C'mon Kylie! You know how much I adore Iron Weasel!"

"Yeah a little too much!"

"Oh c'mon! Tell me! Was Ash as crazy as he seems?"

"Crazier"

"Burger still obsessed with food"

"My Fridge is empty"

"Tripp still got that Baby face?"

"He's still Jail bait."

"Derek still as hot as ever?" Kylie paused. This however did not go unnoticed by her friend. "Ok, what's the pause for? What happened?"

"Oh nothing! Look I have a ton of pap-"

"Spill it Jameston!"

"OK fine! He's still as hot as ever and he kissed my hand ok? Happy now?" Roxy's eyes bulged out of her head. She grabbed Kylie's face and made eye contact with her.

"He kissed your hand? Derek Jupiter, the Shaman of Sexiness, kissed your hand and your acting like it's no big deal!" Kylie took Roxy's hands off of her face. She glared at her friend.

"Yes ok, he kissed my hand! And nothing is going to come from it. I am his publicist and it would be completely unprofessional of me to have any sort of feelings for him."

"You already do, don't you?"

"What?" Roxy's eyes squinted and an evil smile spread across her face.

"You like him don't you?" Kylie blushed only for a second before regaining her composure.

"Roxy, look Iron Weasel is going to be here in like 20 minutes and I have a ton of paper work and contracts to work out before they get here" Roxy got up smiling quite evilly.

"Alright, Ms. Jameston, or should I be saying Mrs. Jupiter soon?" Kylie through a stapler at her friend laughing. "Have fun!" Kylie shook her head in amusement. After all, what did Roxy know anyway?

About 45 minutes later, Kylie was waiting rather impatiently for the guys. Finally they walked into her office laughing and playing around like they always do.

"Your almost 30 minutes late guys!" She said with a smirk. "I hope that you are going to take things a bit more seriously from now on."

"Sorry Ms. Jameston, Our van broke down again." Said Tripp rather apologetically.

"It's alright Tripp….Um Burger? Why is Ash stapled to the floor?"

"Oh that's an easy one!" Said Ash. "We found this stapler on the floor, so Burger and I wanted to make sure it worked before we gave it to you." Kylie raised her eyebrows at them.

"OooKkkkk…. Anyways, I hope you guys like what I have set up for you so far." She began to explain that Rolling Stones magazine wanted to do an article on their comeback, photo shoot for their new album cover, and making an appearance on the Late Show. All four band members sat there with their mouths hanging open. "Guys, you ok?" Suddenly an all too familiar voice broke the silence.

"OMG ITS IRON WEASEL!

"And this is why I should get a new lock…." Iron Weasel turned around to see Kylie's friend Roxy standing there looking like a fan girl that had been standing outside for about 48 hours to see her favorite band.

"Who's this, Love?" Asked Derek.

"Love? He called you Love?" Roxy all but screamed.

"Guys this is my friend Roxy, who needs to hand me whatever that is in her hand and then skedaddle." Kylie was too embarrassed. As long as Roxy didn't say anything else she thought she would be good… then she opened her mouth.

"Oh! Right, here you go Mrs. Jupiter!" Kylie snatched the item from her hand and then hurdled a paper weight towards her running friend, who was humming the wedding march as she exited the room. The band turned and looked at Kylie, each one having an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, she's a bit mental" she giggled awkwardly and got straight back to work.

As the band got up to exit, Kylie asked Derek to stay behind for a moment. Derek stalked up to her desk leaning on the corner of it, staring into her emerald green eyes.

"Derek, I'm sorry about what my friend did."

"Love, don't worry about it. Besides, this gives me the perfect opportunity to make up for us being late."

"Oh Really?"

"How about you, me, and a Romantic date on the town Friday night?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes and I won't take no for an answer. I'll pick you up at seven" He grabbed her hand and kissed it once more before exiting her office. Kylie blinked a couple of times before reaching over and grabbing her phone. After waiting a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Rox, you're never going to believe this…."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please tell me how you thought of it! Please remember to review! thanks! :D**


End file.
